The Hidden Ones
by TheOriginalCaseOfOECD
Summary: This is pretty much Twilight reversed, but with a type of Vamps I made up. I'm not very good at summaries, but please R&R!
1. Prolouge

**O.k, disclaimer time.  
Some of the characters in this fanfiction are vampires based on the ideas that Stephenie Meyer came up with.****  
(you will understand this if you read the story.) It also is closely related to her story, in some ways.  
But... all the characters were made up by me.**

Prolouge

xXx

I ran.

I ran knowing full well that it was pointless. Outrunning these things was next to impossible, the exception being if you were one of them.

But still, I ran.

I could feel, almost hear, the blood pounding in my ears, my breath coming in short and sharp, my feet slapping the pavement as I moved faster than I'd ever ran before, addrenelin pumping through my veins. The stranger behind me was keeping up with my pace easily, making a game out of my terror.

I stumbled, and cut my hand on bit's of glass from a smashed bottle. Little red droplets from me fell to the ground, making a tiny pool next to the glass. The bits of glass still stuck in my hand blocked the flow, but not by much. I heard the sharp intake of breath, not sure if it was me or him. I turned up and looked at the... man, just as a snarl slipped through his lips. Then he lunged.

My vision blurred, just as a searing pain poured into me through my hand. Then, suddenly, the pain stopped, or maybe I'd just stopped feeling it. And I was finally allowed to sink into the abyss of darkness.

xXx

**Sorry it's so short but don't worry, it'll get longer.  
Just thought that I couldn't really add much more to this without giving things away, or taking away from chapter one.  
I'll try to get the next part up soon...ish.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've decided to toally change my story, in a sense.  
These Vamps are no longer Stephenie's Vamps, they are mine! =)  
On the other hand, since this is in the Twilight category, I thought, why not make the main charries Edward and Bella.  
So I did.  
Disclaimer: Edward and Bella do not belong to me(I wish), but to Stephenie Meyer. The way the Vampyres are, on the other hand, is all mine.  
Enjoy! xx**

The first thing I felt was the cold tarmac my head lay on. As I inhaled, a thousand magnified scents filled my head. My ears heard the sounds of beeping horns miles away and when my eyes opened, I saw every tiny dust mote in the air.

This is when I realised, I was one of them.

A Vampyre.

I went to put my hands on the pavement to push myself up, but as soon as the thought formed in my head, I was standing.

It would take some time to get used to this.

I walked around on the pavement, trying to walk at normal speed. After 357 steps, I had mastered walking. Though I probably shouldn't try and run just yet.

I walked into the nearest shop, and saw that the prices were in dollars.

_That's good, means I'm on the same continent at least._

I passed my reflection in the shop window, and was stunned. Every feature had been magnified, my chocolate curls had been tamed and now reached half-way down my back. My once muddy brown eyes now seemed to sparkle and my mouth was fuller.

Still stunned, I walked up to the shopkeeper. "Could you-"

I stopped speaking as the sound of my voice reached my ears. It sounded like a melody. Realising that the shopkeeper was giving me strange looks, I continued.

"Could you tell me what city this is?"

The shopkeeper laughed. "City! I wouldn't call little old Forks a city."

_Forks hmm? Never heard of it._

I thanked the man, and walked out the shop.

**[AN: If you're wondering why she didn't rip out the guys throat(I mean she is a Vamp) don't worry, all will be revealed later. Tah tah =P]**

An old woman with a wooden walking stick came up to me, "Young lady, should you not be in school?"

"I dropped out." I said quickly, so that I could avoid suspicion.

She just tutted and moved along.

_It will be too awkward and annoying to answer these kind of questions everyday. I do look as though I should be in school. Even if it's only for a week, maybe I should enrol in a school, and rent a flat. After that I can leave this town._

I took my phone out me pocket, but the screen was cracked and the back had broken off. In vain, I tried to switch it on.

I sighed. _How on earth am I going to get a new phone?_ I thought._ I don't even have enough money for a loaf of bread!_ Then it dawned on me. _How am I supposed to rent a flat! Well, at least I can still enrol in high school._

I shuddered at the thought.

**I know the chapter isn't long, but it will get longer, don't worry.  
Please review.  
Pressing the green button down there makes Edward(and me!!!) happy! =D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, here is Chapter 2. Don't expect them all to come so quick, I'm on holiday at the moment so I can get more done, but I go back to school in a week =(  
Disclaimer: None of the Cullens or Bella belong to me, the belong to good ol' Steph.**

* * *

I stood at the sign that said "FORKS HIGH: HOME TO THE RAGING CHICKENS." Well, actually it said, ORKS HGH: HOME THE RAGNG CICKNS. but you could see the faded out lettering to understand what it said.

_Raging Chickens???_ I suppressed a laugh.

Now that I had actually put my plan into action, I was beginning to regret it. Maybe I could've put up with answering a few questions.

_No, this is no time to back out Bella!_ Who was I kidding, self motivation never worked on me.

But still, I walked up the steps to reception. What damage could one week of high school do anyway.

x~o~x

My first four lessons went by without a hitch. I stayed away from them, and they stayed away from me.

At lunchtime, I only got an apple and a soda, and sat away from everyone else.

All day a lot of boys had been ogling me and a few girls gave me glares, but I ignored all this because it was probably just because of my heightened looks. But when a tall blonde girl, with what I would definitely say was a model figure, put her heart and soul into the glare she gave me, I was quite taken aback.

Then, even more to my surprise, a pixie-like girl with short, spiky black hair sat down next to me. If it was possible, I'd think my jaw had unhinged.

"Hey my name's Alice. What's yours?"

"B-bella." I stuttered out, still too stunned to speak.

Alice noticed the blonde giving me evils, stuck her tongue out at the girl, and turned back to me. "Oh don't mind Rosalie, she hates competition."

This confused me. "Competition in what?"

Alice laughed. "Looks of course, have you seen yourself recently. Or are you the norm where you come from?" She laughed again, a tinkling laugh like a bubbling brook. Then she frowned when she saw what I was wearing. "Of course if you just wore some decent clothes and a bit of make-up, you would look even better."

I looked down at my clothes. "What's wrong with sweats?"

"What isn't wrong with sweats." She replied.

"Well they're comfy, they're kinda warm and they cover you up." I said proudly, defending my clothing. Well, they _are _the only clothes I have.

"Well yeah but, you could wear jeans. They're comfy, kinda warm, cover you up _and_ they look good."

I left it at that, no doubt she had a few more arguments tucked up in her head. Instead, asked her something that had been nagging at me since she sat down. "What are you doing here anyway?"

She looked confused. "Well, you looked like you needed a friend, and Mary Alice Brandon Cullen never turns down a friend." She said matter-of-factly, like it was obvious.

"That's a name alright," I said as she giggled, "but that doesn't really explain why you care."

Her eyes took on a sadder tone as she said, "Well, someone has to care, and I think that the best way to leave your mark on this world is to help people out. Maybe I care because I wish someone had cared for me."

I looked at her quizzically after that last remark, but motioned for her to continue.

"You see, My last name isn't really Cullen, it's Brandon, but my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esm , are called Cullen, and I thought it would be nice to take their name."

"What happened to your real parents?"

"I don't know." she said, looking like she was trying to hold back tears. "All I can remember is waking up on my 15th birthday in a children's home. A year later Carlisle and Esm took me in, and I've been with them for a year now. They adopted all their children, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, me, and Jasper." She pointed to a table on the other side of the canteen, where 4 people were sitting talking. The canteen being quite big made it hard to see their faces clearly.

My humanity**[AN: Yes, her humanity is mentioned again, but I'm not explaining yet, tee hee =D.]** reached out for Alice, and before I knew it I had my arm round her, while she sniffled. After 24 seconds, she took out a tissue and dabbed at her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not usually that emotional." She said, smiling through her tear-stained face.

"Come on, lets go to the bathroom to clean yourself up, I'm sure you have tons of make-up in that bag. Take as long as you need, but just keep that stuff away from me." I said, cracking a smile as she nodded and grinned. We walked away from the table, leaving her empty tray, and my untouched one.

x~o~x

The bell for the end of lunch rang out just as Alice stepped out from the bathroom. She smiled at me, and I noticed that she didn't look at all like she had been crying.

"So, you waited for me then?" she said, still grinning.

" 'Course. I thought about running away, but decided against it because you'd probably chase me brandishing make-up." I replied, laughing when she hit me in mock-anger.

"So, what do you have next."

"Well, I have biology, but I don't know how to get there."

"Oh, my brother, Edward that is, has that next to. It's that class there." She said, pointing to the next class on out left. "Say hi to him for me."

"Will do." I stated as I waved goodbye to her.

I walked into the classroom smiling. _It's so easy for me to just forget I'm a Vampyre, and pretend to be human._

As soon as I thought this, I stopped smiling. I couldn't forget what I was. And I shouldn't make friends. I'd be leaving in a week, and any attachments would just end up being a nuisance.

I walked up to the teacher. "Hi, I'm Bella. I'm the new girl . Where do you want me to sit?"

He pointed at and empty desk, and I sat down. Just as I had got out everything I needed, A velvet voice whispered in my ear, "You're sitting in my seat."

I blushed. "Sorry." I mumbled, as I dragged my stuff to the next seat. "I didn't know anyone else sat there."

"It's alright. I'm Edward, Welcome to Forks High, home of the Raging Chickens," He laughed, "Nice to meet you -?"

I looked up at him to supply my name, but was stunned to silence when I saw his face. This guy was a god! His bronze bed-head hair looked so gorgeous that I felt the sudden urge to run my hands through it and his green eyes shimmered. His mouth was pulled into a smile which, frankly, dazzled me. I gulped. "I'm B-bella." Would I always stutter on my name when talking to people.

Then it clicked. "Oh, you're Alice's brother, right?"

"Yep." he said. "Whatever she told you, it's all lies." he added jokingly.

"Well, all she said was your name and that you were adopted."

"Oh, well none of that's a lie. At least she isn't spreading rumours to everyone she meets." he replied, flashing me another dazzling grin.

We were brought out of our little scene when the teacher announced that class had started, as the last few stragglers came through the door.

Every so often, I'd glance at Edward. He seemed to sense me looking at him, and glanced back, smiling at me again.

_Maybe high school wasn't going to be so bad after all._

* * *

**So that's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviewing makes Edward very happy, and he might let _you_ run _your _hands through _his_ hair. =D**


End file.
